Role Play
by Mafizzle-lee-izzle
Summary: Each chapter will be a different story I wrote with a friend through FB. : Chapter 1: Vampire Diaries & Danny Phantom crossover (slash); Chapter 2: only Rise of the Guardians.
1. An Interesting Date

**Each chapter will be a different rp I did with mah friends; this one is a crossover and slash fic. I'm M and my friend's G.**

**P.S: We wrote this through chat on FB.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Vampire Diaries…or FB.**

* * *

_An Interesting Date_

* * *

**M:** Danny sat on his roof, looking up at the sky in thought.

**G:** Nice

:p

So all powerful Danny What now!

**M: **"What are you doing up here?" Said a voice from behind him.

**G: **OOOOOOOHHHHHH, Wait i dont get it

**M: **(We're writing a story! XD) Danny looked behind him to see a friend staring at him questioningly.

**G: **OOOOOHHHH now I get it okay: "I could ask u the same question"

**M: **(Wait, should the person behind him be a boy or a girl?)

**G: **I dont know use ur imagination

it could talking lepord for all we know

**M: **(Damon from the Vampire Diaries! :D) Damon smirked, sitting down beside his (should this be slash? 'Cause I could make Damon his boyfriend. XD)

**G: **um... whose that?

i know now

it's cool

**M: **(Damon's a vampire. :3 That's all you need to know.)

(Boyfriend?)

**G:** okay then go to know

um... sure

Now who am i?

I lost track of which caracter i am

**M: **Damon smirked, sitting down beside his boyfriend. (You can be Danny. :) )

**G: **Um... cool! I mean yeah! Wahoo!

**M: **"So...come here often?" Damon asked, wriggling his eyebrows teasingly.

**G: **well, only when I need to. kisses Damon So have any plans for today?

caught u speechless huh? **(A/N: It took me a while to reply. XD)**

**M: **"Yeah," he grabbed Danny's hand and teleported to a parking lot next to a large building* "but only if you're up to it." He smiled showing off sharp canines.

**G: **That depens what r they?

**M: **(What are what?)

**G: **(the plans, duh)

**M: **(Oh okay.) "You'll find out when we get there." He smiled before dragging Danny to the other side of the building.

**G: **I love it when u act mysterious.

**M: **He looked at Danny and showed off that mysteriously handsome smile. Damon looked where he was going once again and saw that they had reached the front of the building. He smiled, "Here we are."

**G: **And, Exactly WHAT r we doing here?

(hey am I fenton or phantom)

**M: **"To have some fun of course," Damon replied, dragging Danny into the building that said 'Bar and Music' at the top. (both, well, currently in Fenton form)

**G: **(okay thanks) Um... I'm 14 why would I be aloud in here?

**M: **(Actually, I asumed you were in collage in this fic... ^-^' 'Cause Damon was in his 20s when he got turned into a vampire)

**G: **OOOOOOHHHHH, okay i'll be 18 then

**M: **(Alright) They entered the building to see people of all ages (no children, though), gender, and sexual orientation dancing on the dance floor and drinking at the bar.

**G: **Um... wow uh... I uh...

**M: **Damon smirked, "You're so cute," he told him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

**G: **blushing Um... so uh... What... uh... First?

**M: **Damon dragged Danny to the bar and ordered two Bloody Marys'.

**G: **Thanks uh ... I'm just a little... um... Weak in, um...

my... um... knees

**M: **Damon chugged the drink before ordering another, putting and arm around Danny's waist. "Just relax and have fun! No reason to be nervous." He gave Danny a small smile before chugging his second glass.

**G: **"I'm just um... you know what screw this..." Danny pulled Damon off his feet and pulled him into a full blown kiss. "I just need this!"

**M: **Damon kissed him back and grinned at the other man before him, "Now we're getting somewhere!" He held some of his drink in his mouth before kissing Danny again, moving the drink from his mouth to Danny's.

**G: **Danny swallowed hard and blinked before relizing what happened. He felt a burning in his chest at first he thought it was the alchohol then he relized it was Damon " I love u so much"

**M: **Damon smiled and kissed Danny again, "I love you too." He smiled warmly at the other man.

**G: **So what after this?

Danny said in a drunken haze

**M: **Damon smirked, feeling light-headed himself. "Now, we dance," he said, dragging Danny to the dance floor.

**G: **yeah, but I'm not much of a dancer.

**M: **Damon smiled, "Just follow me." Once they were surronded by people on the dance floor, Damon stopped and let go of Danny's hand. He placed his hands on Danny's hips and began to fondle them softly.

**G: **Danny followed and lay his head on Damon "I love u, there's no way I can express the love i feel in myself right now".

**M: **"I love you too, Danny," Damon said softly, cuddling Danny's hairline.

**G: **"Wanna makeout after this" Danny asked with a smirk.

**M: **Damon grinned, "It would be my pleasure."

**G: **"Okay just making sure. How about sex then?

**M: **Damon's grin widened, "Even better." He leaned his head down and started to nip Danny's ear.

**G: **Whoa whoa down boy not yet

**M: **Damon pouted, "Fine..." He pulled his head back on top of Danny's head.

**G: **They finished the dance then Danny pulled Damon outside and to the back of the building "okay now we can"

**M: **Damon grinned and leaned down, licking and nipping Danny's neck.

**G: **I groaned and said " dont u dare turn me into a vamp" and had Damon continue

**M: **Damon gave a dramatic sigh, "You're so stubborn sometimes..." He continued to lick and nip at Danny's neck until he found a spot he liked, sucking on it gently. (not with his teeth. XD)

**G: **I groaned more and harder " Oh my God, harder!"

**M: **Damon sucked on the flesh harder, creating a good sized bruise.

**G: **"Ow, Damon," I swiched to my ghost form so it wouldn't hurt as much

**M: **"Sorry, you just taste too good," he pulled his head back up and started to kiss Danny passionatly.

**G: **"I love how compassionate u always r" i pulled Damon closer,"Let's have some fun, Shall we!

**M: **Damon grinned before picking Danny up bridal style and teleporting to a large bedroom.

**G: **"Damon let's just go... Hard" I whispered in his ear. Damon set Danny on the bed and started to kiss him.

**M: **Damon slipped his tongue into Danny's mouth and began to explore his moist cavern.

**G: **Together they fought for dominance as Damon started to unzip Danny's jumpsuit. That painfully slow for Danny.

**M: **Damon stopped the zipper right above Danny's croch and began to rub his hands along Danny's stomach and chest.

**G: **"Damon maybe we shouldn't do this, nothing that feels this good can be okay" Danny pulled away, "Don't you understand,"

**M: **Damon frowned. "There's nothing wrong with finding pleasure," he whispered in Danny's ear.

**G: **"I know, my love, but still...

**M: **Damon gently sucked on Danny's earlobe.

**G: **"Damon... We..." Danny stoped when he saw figure in the window

**M: **Damon started licking Danny's neck, not yet noticing the figure through the window.

**G: **"Wait, Damon... is that... Vlad?"

**M: **Damon pulled his head back and looked in the direction Danny was looking.

**G: **"Um... Vlad..." "Yes, Daniel," "Um... What are you doing here," "Well, I'm here for you," Danny looked at Damon helplessly

**M: **Damon growled and got in front of Danny, taking on a protective stance. "You stay away from him."

**G: **"No, Damon, my love, this isn't your fight" I said zipping up my jumpsuit and laying my hand on Damon.

**M: **Damon looked at Danny and looked torn, "Please...just let me protect you, love."

**G: ** "I don't know... i mean... my love... i don't want him to hurt you" Danny kissed Damon on the cheek.

**M: **Damon growled and gave Vlad a glare.

**G: **Vlad then shot an ecto-blast at Damon whom it nailed in the chest. "Damon!" Danny gritted his teeth and shot back at Vlad who just put up a sheild and then swooped over and grabbed Danny. "DAMON, HELP"!

**M: **Damon gripped his chest and hissed, the injury healing quickly. Then, he heard Danny's plead and looked up just as Vlad phased outside with Danny in his grip.

**G: **(Wow We are GREAT story writers) Vlad Flew him to his lair and tied him in a chair "Vlad let me GO" (U be Vlad now because I SUCK at his character)

**M: **Vlad smirked, only tightening the ropes around Daniel in response to his plea.

**G: **" What do you want me for this time, Vlad, can't you just leave me ALONE! And, um... OW"

**M: **Vlad scoffed. "It's quite simple Daniel," he said, picking up something from a nearby table. He held it up, showing that it was a glowing red crystal ball that Danny recognized all too well.

**G: **"Is that what I think it is, Wait but I destoryed it, how..."

**M: **"Yes, you destroyed the ball, but the power still remained. See, when a powerful ghostly artifact, such as this one, is destroyed; the power source simply floats away from the object holding it. So one day, I was innocently flying around, minding my own buisness, and I come across this," he held the ball of energy up higher. "Oh it's just my lucky day now isn't it?" He flashed Danny an evil smile.

**G: **"So you found a way to swap energy sources"? I Rose an eyebrow in confusion.

**M: **Vlad sighed and shook his head, "No Daniel, I simply stored the energy into another glass ball." He stroked the ball thoughtfully.

**G: **"So, what's the 'plan' this time, Plasmius. Gonna try to hypnotize me into being your 'son' or something? Yeah, like that'll work." I said sarcastically.

**M: **Vlad laughed evily, "Watch me." He held up the ball, prepared to use the energy it held on Danny, but just then a speeding figure tackled him to the ground. When the figure stopped going at an inhuman speed, Danny saw that it was Damon who was now having a wrestling match with Plasmius.

**G: **gasp"Damon..." my mouth gaped open in surprise.

**M: **Damon landed a punch on Vlad's jaw, catching him off guard. Since Damon has enhanced strength, the punch completely dislocated his jaw, causing him to wail in pain.

**G: **"Damon, my love, what are you doing here," I asked in complete confusion," I thought I told you not to help".

**M: **Damon got up and kicked Vlad in the side, "That's not what it sounded like when Vlad was dragging you away." He jammed his fist into Vlad's stomach, causing him to gasp in pain and grip his abdomen.

**G: **"Well, yeah, but... I just... don't want you to get hurt, my love".

**M: **"I don't want you to get hurt either," he looked at Danny with a protective expression, "I won't let you." He turned back to Vlad and growled.

**G:** "I won't either, but... um... still... uh, stuck tied here"!

**M: **Damon blinked and looked back up at Danny, quickly going to him and pulling the ropes off.

**G: **"Thank you, my love," I pulled Damon into a kiss. "Oh, wait we're in a fight," I just realized.

**M: **Damon sent one last glare at Vlad before teleporting to Danny's room.

**G: **"So now what um... your going"

**M: **Damon shook his head, "No, I'm staying right here to make sure that bitch never comes back!"

**G: **chuckles "So what then, What are you going to do than".

**M: **Damon smiled at Danny and pulled him into a hug, "I'll just have to keep you in my sight." He pulled up the covers and snuggled with Danny under the blanket.

**G:** "I love you, SO much" I kissed him so hard " I love you, i love you, i love you"!

**M: **Damon chuckled, "I love you too, Danny." He pulled the other man into another kiss before drifting off to sleep, a content Danny in his arms.

* * *

**What a date that was! XD**


	2. Pitch's Return

**Okay, so here's another rp I did with Gwen (or Alphaphantom) but this one doesn't have anything to do with Danny Phantom. :/ Sorry guys. This one's actually a Rise of the Guardians rp. :) Hope you enjoy.**

**Me: M**

**Alphaphantom: A**

* * *

_Pitch's Return_

* * *

**M: **Bunnymund grumbled as he walked through the woods, looking for Jack. North had said that he hadn't seen him at the pole for a few days, and wanted Bunny to check up on him. Bunny would never admit it, but a part of him was panicking. He'd been searching for Jack for a few hours now, with no luck. They all new that Pitch couldn't stay in that hole forever, and that the second he got out he would go straight to Jack.

**A: **I ran through the woods being chased by an army of shadows. I kept shooting ice at them but they wouldn't stop advancing. They grabbed my arms and legs.

**M: **Pitch let out an evil laugh, the frightened Jack amusing him greatly. He could practically taste the fear rolling off of the boy! He revealed himself from the shadows, floating in front of Jack; who was currently bruised and bleeding and being held by the arms in front of him.

**A: **I screamed. "Help," I yelled and tried to get away. He grabbed the moonlight dagger I always kept. I gulped and screamed again.

**M: **Pitch gave the beautiful blade an once-over before turning back to the horrified Jack Frost with a mischievous smile on his face. "Hm... We'll continue this elsewhere." He smirked and nodded to one of the nightmares holding Jack. The black figure nodded back before puffing a black mist into the boy's face, then (to Jack) everything went black.

**A: **I blink my eyes open and I was in shadow chains on the stone floor. My eyes widened. "Help," I screamed.

I blink my eyes open and I was in shadow chains on the stone floor. My eyes widened. "Help," I screamed.

**M: **Bunny stopped and cocked his ear, he swore he heard something. "Help!" He heard again, clearer this time. Bunny panicked, "Jack?!"

**A: **I gulped as shadows forded around me. "What do you want with me," I asked.

**M: **Pitch revealed himself from the shadows, glaring at the distraught teen. "What do I want with you?! You humiliated me, then through me in a hole to be destroyed by my own fears! That was

YOUR fault!" He jabbed a finger at him, causing Jack to wince.

**A: **"You didn't answer my question," I said, glaring, forcing myself not to show fear.

**M: **Pitch scowled, but covered it with a calm demeanor, "I want you to feel the same pain I felt... Just, more physically than emotionally..." He pulled out the blade again, smiling evilly.

**A: **I gulped, freaking out. "No," I screamed. I shut my eyes and turned away back forcibly against the wall. He made the blade light with fire as it got closer.

**M: **Bunny jumped at the plea which seemed to come from underneath him. He quickly bent down, putting his ear to the ground, "Frostbite?!" He asked frantically. Jack screamed and groaned in pain as Pitch sliced a part of his arm painfully slowly. This caused Bunnymund to jump back a bit. "Jack!" He began digging into the snow at a speed that only a bunny could go at.

**A: **I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed. The fiery-dark blade slowly stole my moonlight. He pulled back and I groaned as my head dropped. I panted and yelled, "STOP"!

**M: **Pitch just smirked and inched the blade closer to Jack's chest. Suddenly the roof began to cave in on them, burying them in ice and snow. Pitch gasped and gathered his nightmares before disappearing, taking Jack's moonlight with him.

**A: **I dropped my head and fainted. Bunny brought me back to North's workshop.

**M: **Bunny burst through the doors of Santoff Clauson, Being sure not to disturb Jack as he did so. This caused North to cease his work to see what all the ruckus was about. The large Guardian of Wonder stopped and gasped at what he saw. In front of him stood Bunny with a bloody and unconscious Jack Frost in his arms.

**A: **Katherine burst through. "What's wrong," she asked and gasped as she saw me. I groaned and moved in Bunny's arms revealing a snowflake relic around my neck.

**M: **Bunny held Jack closer to him, trying to calm him down as he started to flail in his arms, trying to escape.

**A: **I opened my eyes and gasped. "Let me go," I screamed, pushing away. The relic fell and Katherine grabbed it.

**M: **"Oi! Calm down mate! Its jus' me, Bunny!"

**A: **I slowed and stopped. "Wait where's my..." Katherine handed me my relic. "Thanks," I said. Bunny set me down.

**M: **Bunny watched as the winter sprite put the relic back around his neck. "Alright, tell us what hap'ned back thar, Frosty" He crossed his arms, looking at Jack expectantly.

**A: **"Well, I guess; I was being chased by shadows for like I don't know, a week, maybe two, but then I got caught and was taken away, and well," I examined my arms, "This," I finished.

**M: **North gaped, "'A week, maybe two'?!" Bunny agreed, "So this has been goin' on for a bloody week and you're just tellin' us now?!"

**A: **"I... I'm sorry, I couldn't reach you guys," I said looking down. I looked up seeing shadows pass on the walls. I jumped up completely scared.

**M: **Bunny blinked and looked in the direction Jack was looking, but he couldn't find anything wrong with the area. He looked back at said guardian to see him still paralyzed with fear, "Hey you a'ight, mate?" He reached out to Jack, wanting to try and shake him out of his stupor.

**A: **I jumped back. "He's gonna kill me," I yelled, shutting my eyes and flinching.

**M: **Tooth chose that exact moment to come in. "Who? What's going on?" She asked, looking frightened and confused.

**A: **I rubbed my temples. "Make it go away," I yelled, keeping my eyes shut.

**M: **Bunny and North exchanged worried glances, not quite knowing what to do. Bunny turned back to Jack and bent down so he was at eye-level with the smaller guardian, "Jack, listen ta me mate, you need to snap out of it. Whatever you're seein', it's not real. Are you with us, mate? Jack? Jack!"

**A: **I opened my eyes, and took a deep breath. "I know... I have to leave. Now," I said, standing.

**M: **"No, you're not goin' anywhere with those nasty cuts still on your arms and that bloody Nightmare King out for your head."

**A: **"Let me go," I said, as he dragged me into the infirmary.

**M: **Bunny ignored him and continued on his way, keeping a firm grip on Jack as he did so. Aster saw Sandy out of the corner of his eye and called him over. Sandy formed a question mark over his head. "Jack was attacked by Pitch; we need to get him to infirmary to get wounds patched up. But he wound stop struggling! Do you think you could sprinkle him with a little dream sand to get him to fall asleep for a while?" Sandy gave a hesitant thumbs up before looking at Jack and giving him a curt nod. Frostbite was out like a light.

**A: **I opened my eyes. "Where am... HEY, what the..." I looked around. "What happened," I asked my abdomen aching.

"How did I get back to the North Pole?" I asked, looking at Bunny.

**M: **Bunny raised an eyebrow, he shouldn't have forgotten THAT much. "I carried ya here after I found ya buried in the snow with Pitch, don't you remember?"

**A: **I shook my head. "How did this even happen? I remember running from him, but how long, and how long was I out," I asked.

**M: **Bunny frowned, "Runnin' from whom?"

**A: **"Pitch," I said rubbing the back of my head.

**M: **Bunny grew worried, had Pitch found a way to get in Jack's head? No, he couldn't be that powerful... "Jack, do you feel a 'little pain in the back of yer head? Or blurry vision at 'tal?"

**A: **"I feel pretty dizzy," I said falling into Bunny's arms. "Kinda," I said, almost fainting.

**M: **Bunny pulled Jack closer to him, ensuring that he wouldn't fall to the ground. He stared at the sleeping form of Jack Frost for a moment, unable to believe that this was the same outgoing Guardian of Fun he had come to know.

**A: **"Please, don't let me go," I whispered.

"He'll find me and I...I... he...he can get me now," I stuttered. "Please".

**M: **Bunny's heart clenched at the plea, "Don' worry Frostbite, I won't let go," he tightened his grip, "I'll protect ya."

**A: **My breathing got slower. My eyes dashed around. Shadows surrounded us. I gulped. "Fearlings," I whispered.

**M: **Bunny took out one of his boomerangs, keeping his other arm securely around Jack, "Where?" He couldn't see them, but he had a feeling the King of Darkness and his minions weren't just Jack's imagination like he'd thought.

**A: **My breathing quickened. I pointed to a group of them and another. "Their everywhere," I yelled.

**M: **Bunny cursed and threw the boomerang in a random direction, hoping to catch something. His eyes widened as the weapon made contact with something invisible, causing the figure to cry out. A flurry of black sand exploded from the contact and scattered all over the floor.

**A: **My eyes widened and my mouth gaped. "I... I think you hit him," I said.

The figure exploded out of the sand. My breathing got much faster. "No," I whispered.

**M: **Bunny's grip on the winter spirit tightened once again as he pulled out another boomerang, prepared to throw it at the figure emerging from the darkness. Pitch clapped as he came into view, "Ah, so you've finally figured it out."

**A: **My eyes widened. "Let me go," I yelled at Bunny as I tried to get away from them both.

The Fearlings grabbed my arms from behind. I shut my eyes and screamed.

**M: **Bunny quickly grabbed one of his egg grenades and threw it at the beast holding tightly onto Jack, causing it to explode into a cloud of black sand.

**A: **My breathing got faster and I flew up into the air. Pitch grabbed me and disappeared. The Fearlings kept Bunny busy while he teleported me to his lair.

**M: **Pitch formed some chains from nightmare sand and quickly tied Jack to the wall. Pitch waited patiently for Jack to tire out from his thrashing and screaming.

**A: **I slowed my breathing. "Why am I here," I asked.

I gulped and gritted my teeth in fear.

**M: **Pitch's eyes narrowed, "Haven't we gone over this already? You humiliated me, shoved me in that hole to die! Well, unfortunately for you, you can't kill fear." He took out the same blade from before. And he swung.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Favorite/Follow/Review if you enjoyed and chat with me on FB www . facebook danieljames . fenton . 3 **** if you want to rp. Just a warning though, I can kinda be a pain in the ass when it comes to RPing. xD Just ask Alpha, she'll tell ya.**

**Yes, there will be a follow up chapter to this one. Don't worry, we're not THAT evil.**

**Alpha's FF: www . fanfiction ****u/4061288/Alphaphantom**

**(remove spaces for URLS)**


End file.
